


Somebody hacks all of kiibo's porn

by Tsumugeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: Just like the title says, kiibo takes pics of him and keeps them on his windows 98 and somebody managed to snatch them, what will kiibo do??? He finds chihiro to find who did it, but is it posssibleee???
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg & Togami Byakuya, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Somebody hacks all of kiibo's porn

**Author's Note:**

> I call most of them by the last names so beware, also this is based on SNL skit ٩(๑´3｀๑)۶

Kiibo logged on to his computer, windows '98, and went into the folder titled "don't open plss OK? Its not innaproproiet son just DONNNT"

Iruma was watching from behind and ouma recorded it

Kiibo was scrolling through his nastys and then went to facebook to see some minion memes

But then he saw all of his pictures there!!!! 

He screeched and yelled at Iruma for doing this but she denied

Then he asked ouma if he did it but he also denied 

"Who ever did it will be destroyed by my ultimate spray bottle with isopropel alcohol"

"I'm scareddd" iruma taunted and kicked him in the nuts, destroying his chances of having kids

" WWHUYU you DO THIS O MEEE" he cried

"Because your acting like a lil BITCH" iruma yelled

Kiibo then went to the finest Russian transgender hacker, Fujisaki.

"What do you need me to do" fujisaki ask

"Find out what mother trucking loser butt uploaded my nasties online" kiibo cried

"OK but I need to be paid" he said

"How much"

"How much do you have"

"Alright," kiibo started "I have 43¥, a coupon that expired in 2006-"

"What was the coupon for??" Fujisaki asked

"Uhhh... Deoderant" kiibo said

"I'll hackk the coupon t not expire" he exclaimed

"Nigha what"

"Heere I just need to.." He said and he got a sharpie and changed the date"

"Fucking splendid" kiibo exclaimed

Kiibo clapped and fujiisaki bows

"Now what" kiibo asked

Fujisaki hacked into keeblers computer and saw byakuya stole his files

"Gasp" kiibo said

Kiibo flew to byakuya mansion and Celestia was there

"Byakuya how could yu" kiibo cried

"(# ﾟДﾟ)٩(๑`^´๑)۶(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)( ･ั﹏･ั)(´；ω；｀)(;O;)(｡ŏ﹏ŏ)(･ัω･ั)( ；∀；)_(_^_)_" byakuya cried

"What" kiibo asked

Celestia came in

"Omg what's going on here" she asked

"(ﾉД`)ｼｸｼｸ(︶^︶)(・へ・)(°ー°〃)(；・∀・)(^o^;)(´-﹏-`；)(ㆀ˘･з･˘)( ﾟдﾟ)" byakuya reassure

"Fuck that" Celestia said and murrrdered byakuya

Kiibo screeeeeched and went Saihara to explain the case

"OK wow a murder with evidence" saihara the cop said "yet I heard somebody was dealing avacados so immma just get on that case cause its easier" Saihara sighed

Kiibo shook his head and looked at minion memes 


End file.
